To Love the Unloved
by Dragon Tamer103088
Summary: Due to an attack at the Dursley's, Harry is deaged. Who will care for him?


To Love the Unloved

He was running. Running to escape the pain, running to escape the terror. He wanted to stay, to avenge his parents and god father, all he had to do was stop the man who was responsible for their deaths; Peter Pettigrew.

The man had shown up at Little Winging dressed as a sales man. And aunt petunia had foolishly let him in. she'd paid for it with her life, as well as her husband and son. He really was an orphan now.

He was currently running to Mrs. Fig's house. She might be a squib, but there was no doubt in his mind that she was the only one able to get them to safety.

He was almost there…three feet…two feet, the sound of pounding feet…one foot, up the steps, the sound of feet running up the gravel…now he was pounding on the door and screaming for Mrs. Fig to open the door, a spew of Latin screamed, the door opening, pain, darkness…

A few minutes earlier

"It's so good to see you Remus. I take it you're here to pick up Harry? Albus said he would be sending someone," said Mrs. Fig as Remus stepped out of the fire place.

"I am, do…" but he was cut off by the sound of hands pounding on the door.

"Help! Mrs. Fig! Please let me in! Let me in, Please!"

Sharing a look, they raced towards the door and threw it open, just in time for Remus to see Peter transform and scamper off and Fig to catch Harry as he collapsed.

Quickly, Remus shut the door and picked Harry up. "Come on, it's not safe here, we need to get to the Burrow," he said, heading for the fireplace.

"What about the Dursley's?" asked Mrs. Fig as she grabbed her bag and picked up her cloak.

Remus paused, shifting Harry higher up onto his shoulder, "their dead, Peter wouldn't think twice about killing them just to get to Harry." After saying this he stepped into the green flames, shouted "the Burrow," and disappeared. Fig quickly followed.

The Burrow

Everyone was sitting around the table eating when the fire blazed green and Remus stumbled out with Harry cradled to his chest. Quickly stepping aside, Mrs. Fig soon joined them.

"Harry!"

"What happened?"

"Is he alright?"

There was more, but Remus wasn't listening as he hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley quickly following, leaving the kids standing there in stunned silence.

Bill stood up "I'll contact Albus," and hurried out of the room.

"I'm going to clean up in here, Fred? George? Can you help me?" asked Ginny as she stood up and started gathering the dishes.

"Sure thing Gin," said George, as he and his twin stood up to help her.

"I vill go and check on Bill," said Fleur as she hurried out of the room.

Charlie and Ron exchanged glances. "I'll talk to Mrs. Fig, you go check and see how Harry is doing," said Charley, shoving Ron out the door.

By the time Molly had caught up to Remus, he had already made it to his room and was in the process of stripping the boy to check for injuries.

Remus could see Molly opening her mouth to protest out of the corner of his eye and swiftly cut her off, "I was there when he was born, I've changed his nappies and given him baths, there is nothing he has that I have not already seen," she closed her mouth with a soft click.

There was silence for a few minutes as Remus continued to check him over and eventually turned him over with a frown.

Stepping forward Molly ran her fingers through Harry's soft hair, "what is it?" she murmured.

Remus shook his head as he draped a light blanket over Harry's small form, "I don't know…" he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door creaked and Bill stepped in, followed by Ron. The later quietly walking over to the bed and sat down next to his best friend.

"Albus is on the way," Bill said as he leaned against the door jam.

"And the others?" asked Arthur.

"Ginny, Fred and George are cleaning up the kitchen, Charlie's talking to Mrs. Fig and Fleur's probably looking for me," he inclined his head towards the bed, "and there's Ron and Harry. Percy will be home in about an hour, got a fire call from him before I talked to Albus."

Molly's head snapped up and stared at Bill, "Percy's coming?"

Bill nodded, "said something about being a prat and wanting to apologize…oh and that he quit his job." He grinned.

"That's my boy, I knew he'd come around," said Arthur as he stood up. Turning to Ron he asked "Hermione's coming this Saturday correct?" Ron nodded, "Then I need to get started on creating a new room and making more beds."

"Do you need help?" asked Bill.

"No, no I'll get Charlie, you go back to Fleur," and he was gone.

After an attack on headquarters, the order decided to move to a new location. The Burrow, which had once only held five bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and family room, now had over thirty rooms. The downside was that there wasn't much of a yard anymore.

Taking one last glance around the room, Bill quietly left to go find his fiancé.

There was silence for a while before molly stood up. "I need to get dinner started, the order will be here soon…you'll stay with Harry?"

"Yes," Remus murmured. Molly wasn't surprised in the slightest. It was considered almost if not impossible to remove a werewolf from a cub, especially if the cub was sick or injured. And Remus most definitely considered Harry, the only child produced out of his three other pack members; James, Sirius and Peter, as the cub of the pack. She highly doubted that he would be leaving his side for quite a while, since Harry was all that he had left.

"Just give a shout if you need anything," with that she left to go start making dinner. Sometimes she really hated being the only one with decent cooking skills.


End file.
